el amor que no esperamos
by amy arosemena
Summary: es el amor que paso con la visita de ichinose a aki que se tendra que confesar entre ellos pero con ayuda de sus amigos de confianasa pero tendra que aguantar sus celos que sentiran cuando otra persona esta con su persona especial en la vida Habra partes de kazemaru y haruna dedicado para mi mejor amiga haruna de kazemaru que tambien me ayudo mucho con este fanfic y gracias
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic de aki y ichinose

Cap1 una pequeña visita

Ichinose POV

Yo estaba en estados unidos pero hoy iba a japon a visitar a los chicos de el inazuma eleven

Y a sus gerentes

En el vuelo

Ichinose: ahh que aburrido

Señorita: quiere algo de comer

Ichinose: no gracias

Señorita: ok

Y después de eso me dormi en el avión desperté cuando habíamos llegado a japon

En el aeropuerto

Yo Sali de el de aduana y me encontré con aki mi linda princessa

Ichinose: AKI

Aki: hola ichinose

Ichinose: hola eh aki vámonos a comer

Aki: ok

EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL AEROPUERTO

Ichinose :

Estaba comiendo papas fritas con pollo .

Aki ella estaba comiendo un cake de chocolate

Ichinose: tu papa me dejo quedarme en tu casa

Aki: si pero mañana se va de viaje mi padres a china

Ichinose: con mi compañía no te sentirás sola

Aki : es verdad

Después de comer se fueron a casa de aki al entrar los padres de aki los recibieron a los dos

Ichinose: hola papa de aki

Papa de aki : hola ichinose hace tiempo que no venias a visitarnos

Ichinose: jjjaaa jjjaaa siiii

Mama de aki: aki amor enséñale su cuarto a ichinose

Aki: ok

Al subir a la habitación de ichinose

Aki: como mis padres te quieren como su hijo te hicieron una habitación

Ichinose: que genial

Aki: me voy a ir a dormir

Mama de aki: mañana tiene clases en la universidad de inazuma

Aki: ok chao ichinose

Ichinose: chao aki

Padres de aki : por favor cuida a aki mientras no estamos

Aki: papa no soy una niña

Ichinose: ok y si la cuidare

Papa de aki: gracias

Ichinose: denada

Aki: me voy

A LA MANANA SIGUENTE EN LA UNIVERSIDAD

Al entra lo primero que encontramos fue a endo, haruna y kazemaru


	2. Capitulo 2

Fanfic de aki y ichinose

Cap2 primer dia en la universidad

Haruna: hola aki

Aki: hola haruna

( a haruna la adelantaron un ano gracias a su hermano que la ayudo a estudiar todo el material de 12 ano)

Kido: buenos días

Haruna: hermano y corre a abrazarlo

Kido: hola haruna

Haruna: en que salón quedaste

Kido: en el tuyo

Y DESPUES ENTRABN TODO INAZUMA (BUENO LOS QUE SE GRADUARON) Y LOS QUE GUSTAN DE HARUNA AL ESCUCHAR ESO SE PONEN TRISTES

(yo: POBRES DE ELLOS kido: me estás diciendo que no debo defender a mi hermana de esos chicos del inaazuma yo: creo que a kazemaru se la debes dar kido: a ese corredor de segunda claro que no kazemaru: eeeehhh no soy corredor de segunda yo: debiste decir

lo tan alto porque desde su lugar de trabajo vino y haruna de kazemaru no es muy amable cuando se enoja y más cuando insultan a kazemaru

Haruna de kazemaru tranquila :kido kido te quiero mucho porque eres el hermano mayor de mi personaje favorito enjada cara diabólica: PERO NO INSULTES A KAZEMARU NUCA EN TU VIDA O TE CORTARE ESE PELO YDESTRURE TUS GSFAS TODAS LAS QUE TE COMPRES a y me voy chao kazemaru y amy yo: esta ves fue más dulce kido: que miedo kazemaru: que bien me salve de ella yo: ssssigamos con el fanfic)

Ichinose: vámonos a el salón chicos  
aki: vámonos haruna

Haruna: ya voy

Ichinose: esperame aki

Kazemaru: espera haruna

Y se van los cuadro

Kido: parece que nos dejaron

Fudo: hola kido

Kido: ahhhhh ahhhhh me asustaste fudo

Fudo: ahh eres un miedoso y me voy

Con los CUATRO QUE SE FUERON

Ichinose: ahh dejen chicas de correr

Aki: si yya estamos en el salón

Haruna: que bien sonrojada este kazemaru te sentarías a lado mío

Kazemaru : claro haruna`

Haruna: gracias

Aki: este ichinose arias eso también

Ichinose: claro

Y EMPIEZA LAS CLASES Y ERA MATE

Kazemaru: que aburrido

Haruna jaja que te pasa kaze-kun

Kazemaru: nada

Con aki

Ichinose : sabes me ayudarías en mate

Aki: claro

Ichinose: eres muy dulce mas dulce que el chocolate

Akisonrojada: gracias

Prof: hoy tenemos que dar un tema muy complicado

Estudiantes: ahhhh ahhhh

Prof: no se molesten y presten atención

ALGUNOS CHICOS NI LE PRESTABAN ATENCION A EL PROFESOR

ENTRE ELLOS ERAN ICHINOSE Y AKI QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO

Ichinose: esta clase es muy aburrida

Aki : claro que le es


End file.
